Final Destination 5:Flame Blitz
by FrostyFlakes
Summary: Alice has a premonution of a fast food joint exploding due to an unforseen mistake,as she and a handful of others escape the fast food joint to realise Alice was right. Death is angry at the cheaters and begins to hunt them down. T for gore and language.
1. The Pemonution

"Hi! Alice, this is Sun! Ryan, Don and me are going to Wendy's after school! Want to join us? Call me back to tell me if you're coming! Adios!"

Alice Redfield smiled while reading the message. Sun Hyong Psrk and her brother Don, were true-blooded Koreans though they behave like they're from two diffrent world. Sun is calm and collected, and very cautious but gossipy while Don is reckless,impatient and hot-tempered. Still, they loved each other to death. Ryan Clain was her boyfriend, and a totally hot one. He had curly brown hair like superman, which added to the cute appeal for her. Unfortunately, because he was hot, girls just can't get away from him, especially Elena Fletch. Elena was the most popular, but meanest girl at school. Like most bitches in movies, she had blonde hair and large DD boobs, which annoy the crap out of Alice. Elena has a clique which consist only of Jake Fletch, her stubborn brother and Lora Wellington, a red haired african american with an attitude she got from Elena.

Well, because Alice was Ryan's boyfriend, Elena got jealous and penned her down in the "losers" list with her friend.

'Hi, Sun! I'm coming to join you guys!"

"Cool! We're at the Wendy's just outside school. You cannot believe who just came two mins before you call me."

"Oh no. Do not tell me Elena and her gang"

"Well, they're here alright. Guess what they've been doing. They're leering at your boyfriend! Ewww!"

"Ughhhh. I should just tell her he's taken."

"Well, nevermind just come here already. Don's queueing up and I can smell the aroma from here!"

"Kay, I'm moving my ass! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Alice rushed out of school, running towards the fast food joint. Wendy's. Why does she has shivers when thinking about it? God, she shoud'nt have watched the documentation about a premunition curse. What the hell! I'm just there! Alice rushed to the entrance, scouting through the door to find Sun and the group. Sun waved at her, smiling and Alice could sware Sun was laughing. Alice pushed the door gently before smiling and waving back to Sun.

"Hi, Sun!" Alice shouted while smiling.

"Yo, Alice!"

A high pitched voice came from the another part of the fast food joint,annoying the crap out of Alice.

"Ugh! What the hell! Why's she here?"

"Duh. She's plannin' to put on damn weigh! Anyway, the fatter she is, the better. For us."

"You're right, Lora. She'll never be as _hot _as us!" Elena emphasised on hot, irritating Alice, while swinging her beautiful blus silk scarf.

"Alice, just ignore those hags and come here!" Sun's voice soothed Alice immediately, as she angrily stalked to her seat beside Ryan. Why could'nt Elena keep her filthy hands on her current boyfriend? Well, Alice guessed it's because she's a spoilt blonde who thinks boobs culd get her anywhere, anybody. She sighed and Ryan asked her, "So like, how's school?"

"Well, Mr Arnolds still an ass. Who in their right mind would give homework the size of _two _carton of milk?

Sun laughed, and the same irritating high pitched voice exclaimed, "Ughhh....Can someone shut her mouth up?"

"Elena, ignore them. They're so not worth your time."

"You're right, Lora!" Jake said.

Sun stopped laughing and sticked her tounge out at the clique. Just at that moment, a obese guy in an overstretched shirt and pants banged into Jake's shoulder. Jake yelped as Alice and Sun laughed and Lora tried stifling a laughter that failed. Jake glared at the man while making rude guestures at him.

"Hey, fat ass! Lose some weight!" Jake sneered at the man. The man grunted as he again, "accidently" hit Jake at the shoulder. This time almost everyone laughed at Jake's unfortunate meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don tapped his foot impatiently as he grumbled and glance at his watch, mumbling something about slow witted people. Finally, the lady ordering before him moved. Don looked at the lady's tag pinned on her nurse uniform. Germaine Blake. "Hi, may I help you?" a pleasent voice broke his chain of thought. A guy named Dallas Reler asked him.

"Waiter, I would like 4 sets of Wendy's Burger."

"Coming right up! Please wait patiently!"

Don groaned as he tapped his foot impatiently again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Bryan! Turn the gas to high mode!" Gladyse shouted to Bryan, a blonde guy who looked malnutritioned. Bryan was a high school dropout who failed all his subjects, and was a rebel in his high school. After being expelled from both school and home because he assaulted an elderly woman for money, a kind menager at Wendy's gave him a job. This is his first month, and he was proud of himself. He wanted to make the manager proud for giving him a second chance after being jailed. Gladyse, on the otherhand was a top senior from Yale who works here during the holidays to pay for the rest of the fees her father could'nt afford. Gladyse always scored As for her papers, and is the joy of her poor parents. Gladyse wants to be a teacher, and she wants to support her parents who spent their younger years looking after her, and wringling their pockets for money to send her for education.

"Okay!"

Bryan turned the gas power to extreme, forgetting that high is actually **not** the red zone. The flame went from light orange to blue, strong and hot. Shit, Gladyse thought as she quickly turned off the flame. Just a secong later, Bryan dropped a knife, slicing a small slit on the hose connecting to the flame that could'nt be seen by the naked eye. "Shit, Bryan? What the hell are you doing?" Gladyse shouted affter turning of the flame.

"Sorry! Hey, can I have your lighter? I wanna smoke."

"Ugh! Okay, here you go!" Gladyse was glad to remove Bryan from the kitchen even if it means her doing more work as she walked towards the chopping block to cut lettuce. Bryan temporarily forgotten about **_not_** to light up a ciggrate in the kitchen due to his ecxcitement. The gas was all in the kitchen as Gladyse coughed with other chefs, but did not give a damn about it. Bryan light the ciggrate.....

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!** Bryan screamed as the flame erupted and covered him. He wirthed in agony as the flame burned and roasted his body, scarring him as blisters popped up and he smelled like overcharred meat. He finally breathed one last time before dying as a flaming blistered bloody unknown person.

Gladyse screamed as the flame finally hit her. The force of the push blew the knife away from her hand as it sliced into Dallas head, killing him in an instant as blood, brains and his insides exploded from his head, showering Don with blood and grossness. Gladyse screamed and ran around. She tripped on the floor and screamed in pain. A hanging light above her shattered from the heat and force from the flame, slicing into Gladyse body, sending blood oozing out from different parts of her body as finally a shard went into her eye, killing her.

Screams echoed the whole fast food joint. Don screamed as he stood frozen, in front of the counter, watching the headless Dallas who served him awhile ago dead.

"Look out!" Sun screamed towards Don. A blazing wave of flame slammed into Don, pushing him and the person beside him, who was wearing a blue scarf towards another growing flame, burning them to a crisp like Bryan.

Gary, the obese man who was a worker in a paper making company ran from Don's charred body, but slipped on a overturned drink. As he landed, the force of his fall, because he was a fat man, shook a box full of sharp pointed metal kabab sticks own by a guy working in a kebab store placed percariously on a table fell on him. The sticks impaled his face, as blood squirted out, with over 30 kebab stick was sticking out of his whole face like it was some sort of display set.

Sun shouted for everyone who was still alive to calm down. She counted Alice, Jake, Ryan, Lora, a nursed called Germaine, another guy called Jarell and herself. "Okay, thare's an exit there! Everybody run for it and don't crowd around it as she guided the survivors towards the exit. "Girl, you got calmness! I'm impressed!" Jarell exclaimed. "I agree. She could be a really excellent nurse, you know?" Germaine chimed in as finally, Lora mumbled softly, "Sorry for being an ass towards you guys." Jake stood up to child Lora but before he could speak, a flying toaster propelled by the fire's force slammed into his head as he got decapsipated and blood sprayed everywhere, scaring everyone,causing an uproar. Germaine, Lora and Jarell ran towards the exit when a flaming debris slammed into their bodies, as the creaking sound of breaking bones and torn bodies could be heard. Sun vomited. "Sun, don't worry! We'll survive this!" Ryan and Alice encouraged together.

Sun was about to thank them when a frying pan flew into her face, stunning her as she moved backwards and tripped on a pair of wide feet. Sun shrieked when she fell on the man's face. She felt like she sat on a bed of needles that was 20 centimetres long. Blood oozed out from her body as the kebab stick pierced her organs. Sun whispered thanks to Alice and Ryan before she died.

"Alice, i just want you to know I love you. Very much!"

"Me too, Ryan! I love you!"

The fast food joint exploded, killing Ryan immediately. Alice landed on the road wounded when one of Ryan's dismembered arm landed in front of her. Alice screamed in fear, shock and sadness as he arm rolled further from her. Her eyes followed the arm, where it layed as a large shadow started covering it. Alice moved her eyes and saw a large firetruck coming. She mentally screamed as the truck smashed the arm. Alice did not want to be road kill but it looks like the end....


	2. Ironical Accidents

A/N Notes: Ok, please don't hit me with a kabab stick for my rushed ending. Also, this chapter contains vulgarity so read at your own risk. Anyway, this chapter is slightly shorter even if it consists of the escape, the first death, the police station, the second death vision and the death itself. I also wanna thank **_Orgytheogre321_** for reviewing my story! So, without further ado, here's the chapter!

Alice screamed, scaring the shit out of everybody. "Oh my god, crazy bitch on board!" Lora shrieked in unison with Elena. Alice looked like crap. Her eyes was bloodshot and she started screaming and thrashing.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT! THE WHOLE RESTERAWN'S GONNA EXPLODE!" Alice cried while shouting in vain to save everybody. Some gave her the look. Some mumbled something about asylums while a few started to fidgit nervously. Germaine could'nt take it anymore. Her best friend's sister also expirienced this before and she got a rock in her eye.

"I'm so fucking out of here. This girl's some crazy bitch!"

Gary muttered something before shoving his way out, pissed off but not taking any chances.

Gladyse and Bryan got attracted to the commotions like the other cooks. Bryan had already done damage but he wanted to watch the commotion more than smoking like a chipney. That could be done later. Watching a free show's rare nowadays. Bryan shoved his way out of the kitchen, pushing Gladyse out too.

"Hey!" Gladyse exclaimed, but did'nt retaliated because she _too _wanted to see the crazy screaming girl. Alice did not realized she saved two people and she continued, hoping to save others.

"THE WHOLE DAMN RESTERAWN'S GONNA EXPLODE INTO FUCKING BITS! I'M GETTING THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Alice shrieked as she pulled Sun and Ryan out. "Shit, I think she's telling the truth." Jarell exclaimed, before briskwalking out, forgetting his kebab sticks temporarily. "Hey, Sun! Wait for me!" Don ran out of the fast food joint, forgetting about the burgers. Dallas turned around, realising Don dissapearance. Scouting for Don, he saw him running out of the fast food joint. "Sir, your burgers!" Dallas chased after Don.

"Hey, Gladyse. Lets go see what the hell the girl's up to now."

"Okay. Hurry! Follow Dallas!"

Gladyse sped out of the resterawn and Bryan followed behind. Lora stood up as she started to leave. Elena noticed Lora shaking in fear. "Lora, what's up?"

"I'm leaving, cos my friends died like this too. They were on a damn rollercoaster with those McKin something kids and they both died. So, for once I'm gonna listen to Alice and get the hell out!"

"Okay, since it's coming from you I'll follow. Jake? Come out with me."

"Ugh. Fine, bitches."

No sooner had Elena, Lora and Jake met up with Gladyse, Jarell, Bryan, Alice, Ryan, Sun, Don, Dallas, Germaine and Gary, the resterawn erupted into flames. Everybody in the little survivors club stared in either shock, fear or awe. Bryan wanted to see how charred bodies looked like. He watched CSI and wanted to see a real charred body for once. Bryan inched closer to the fast food joint, passing Elena and her gang before stopping to look at a blistered, reddened body of a male. He gasped in awe and look through the glass door, watching the chaotic flames burn everybody inside into charred bodies. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the kichen as a flaming metal kebab stick flew out of the glass door and into his eye, going right through it and piercing into his brain and then coming out of his skull, cracking noises evident as the stick came out from his head. Blood sprayed on Elena's blue silk scarf as the clique shrieked in unison. Just like Bryan looking through the glass door to see the flaming carnage, a flaming kebab stick exploded out of the door, piercing into his eye as his head caught fire, becoming a flaming corspe himself.

Everybody riveted back to their senses as they screamed, as firefighters came with the police and ambulance nearby. The hospital reconised Germaine as they shook her and calmly ask her to pinpoint the injured. Germaine slowly pointed towards the now badly burnt corspe of Bryan. The police then hoarded the 11 remaining survivors into the many police cars. Just before entering, Alice felt a cold chill. Alice wanted to believe it was over, but the wind signalled death is coming.......and he does not like cheaters.

"So, from the others we heard you were the claivoyant."

"Yes." Alice answered meekly. She had a headache and she really wanted to go home quickly. Somehow she had a bad feeling about a chainsaw and a large tree. She felt like the chainsaw slashed her own neck and she threw the feeling away. The officer continued questioning Alice, but suprising her by asking this.

"Are you having another premonution? Tell me if you have."

Alice was caught be suprised so she told about the feeling she had. About a large tree and a chainsaw and how she felt as if the chainsaw slashed her neck. The officer looked pale and uncomfortable.

"Who was next in line?"

"Why?"

"Because that person's gonna die."

Alice gasped. She could not believe it. She wanted this nightmare to end but it was hunting her again. Alice tried recalling. Bryan than who? Who? Gladyse? No, she did not die next. Somehow Alice knew. So who was it? Alice racked her brains until she found that person's name. Dallas Reler.

"Dallas. The cashier Dallas's next in line."

"We'll contact him as fast as he can."

"Please do!" Alice voice begged the police officer's whose badge name states James McCoiler.

The sound of bushes being slashed irritated Dallas as he wanted the damn noice to stop whirling. The workers were inconsiderate enough to trim messily, not to mention dangerously. He saw the chainsaw nearly slashing a tree multiple times. Dallas was definitely wanting the chainsaw th be stuck as he walked past. After passing the tree, he read the mails he just recieve as the noise of the chainsaw prevented him from hearing his phone ringing.

"Shit! He's not answering! Alice, prepare the list of survivors and place them in the order they were meant to die as I call the patrol units to find Dallas."

"Shit!" the worker shrieked as the chainsaw finally slashed the tree. He continued sawing the tree off as he could not pull it back out. Almost at the end of the tree off, he got pissed and shut the chainsaw off, storming off to find his friends to help him. Dallas smirked as he continued reading about a letter on how to treat cuts and wounds by the local hospital. An inconsiderate lady living in the flats above threw her son's spoilt car outside through the window because there was easy access, causing it to land on the button, bringing the deadly machine to life, causing the tree to finally be sawed off. The chainsaw flew out of the tree trunk and slashed off Dallas head while he was reading about treating severe cuts on the letter......

A/N Notes: Quite ironic, isn't it? Dallas was reading about treating severe cuts and he got fatally "cut" himself and Bryan........well, the deaths are really ironic, and I hope you enjoyed, and please do review!


	3. Doll Domination

A/N NOTES: Gah! I'm dead embarrased for my spelling mistakes! Thanks **_Oggytheogre321_**, who imformed me off my mistakes as well as review! Please, readers, review with your heart! Anyway, this chapter consists of the meeting of the survivors, the death on the third victim, and it definitely will consist of murderous dolls with purple cyrstals! God! Barbie attacks! Everybody run! Beware of the f word here, because there's a lot of the f word in this chapter, again!

As Alice wrote down the damned list of people who shouldn't be alive, she felt like something in her chipped away. She dreaded James returning and comfirming the accidental death of Dallas Reler. Okay, so we have Bryan and Dallas, who both died already. Gladyse came next then Don, Gary, Jake and....er.......who came first? Lora Wellington? Germaine Blake? Jarell White? Ughhhhh.....she felt as if her brain's exploding inside her. Damn! The three of them could die anytime when it reaches their asses! After them is Sun, Ryan and then her. Okay, so here's the list:

_Bryan - Dead, Meatal nabab stick in eye, burned to a crisp._

_Dallas - Most likely dead by chainsaw in neck._

_Gladyse - Alive._

_Don - Alive._

_Gary - Alive._

_Jake - Sadly alive._

_Germaine, Jarell, Lora - Alive, list unknown!_

_Sun - Thankfully alive._

_Ryan - Thank the lord he's alive!_

_Alice - DEFINITELY alive, and happy to be._

Okay, so this is the bloody damn list. Why does she feel like she's missing out somebody's damned name? Okay, who died? Wait.....with Lora Wellington and Jake Fletch there's always.......Elena Fletcher. Shit! Alice didn't know when Elena died! SHe couldn't remember even if she forced herself to, which she did. Alice shrieked in fustration. Damn! Elena has no comfirmed place like Lora, Germaine and Jarell. Alice added to the bottom of the list this few menacing words.

_Elena Fletch - Unknown placing, before Don to after Ryan._

Gah! She, didn't know what to do and tore her hair out in fustration. Just than, James entered with a grim face. Alice knew what he was going to say.

"Dallas's dead. Just like your vision, a damn fucked-up chainsaw slashed his head off in a swift cut."

Alice still gasped in shock even as she knew that was most likely to happen. She asked, " What the hell are we gonna do now, since Gladyse the next one?"

"Okay. Lets call up the remaining survivors to inform them off this situation."

"Agreed. I've a feeling death's gonna take someone again, and it's barely just a day since the explosion."

"I agree. Okay, I'm gonna phone them while you try to prepare your.......speech to smack some sense into their head."

"Agreed."

~20 minutes later~

"Is everyone present?"

"Yes."

"Here."

"Fuck you!" came someone's reply, who Alice guessed is Jake. "I didn't came all the way here for you to do attendence! Just get to the damned point already!"

"Shut up you, Jake ass, I wanna here about this damned situation!" Lora countered for Alice, because she definitely wanted to hear about Alice speech.

"Ugh! Lora, you're officially losing your fucked-up mind!"

"Fuck off if you don't wanna hear about it, ass, cos i definitely want to!" Lora replied with as much venom.

"Fine! See you, bitches!" Jake sneered as he left, and Lora clenching her jaw. Hell! Jake really pissed her off now. She wants to survive this shit and an ass comes bumbling along, ruining her chance! Alice sighed as she stood beside Ryan, while Elena casting a warning glance to an furious Lora who ignored it. "Okay, for all of you're here, I came here to show you the list in the order of how you died. If you don't believe me, here's a snippet of news about Bryan and Dallas's deaths." Alice handed around the papers, as gasps, sighs of relieves and shocked stares from the survivors. Gladyse stood up, shaking her head, backing away from the group.

"Oh shit.....I'm next, aren't I?"

"Calm down Gladyse. We'll find a way out of this."

"Okay. I'm gonna stay here and when this thing ends, I'm gonna go to my favourite shop, Doll Domination."

"Okay."

Alice continued, looking at Elena.

"Elena, I couldn't find out which spot are you at, so I placed you between Gladyse to me."

"Shit! It's so not cool I could die after her. Thank God I didn't left!"

Alice then turned her heads towards three confused people.

"Lora, Jarell and Germaine. I didn't know who died first or last but I know you three died together in my vision."

"That's some crazy bullshit! I'm leaving!" Jarelll exclaimed before leaving.

"Wait!" Alice shouted but failed to grab his attention.

"Okay, so, I need all of you guys to watch out for danger signs. They're like...erm.....songs, gut feelings, feelng as if somethings not right and even like minor accidents happening to others could make a big difference to you.' Alice explained, and Gary snorted before saying something that scared Alice.

"So....if death wants to kill us, how the hell are we going to escape easily? Like Dallas, you guys tried contacting him but there were loud noises, preventing him from living."

Alice couldn't counter as everybody left. Just after Ryan asking her about how she's feeling and leaving, Alice felt as she saw a smiling doll looking wickedly at her, before something purple slamming into her face. Alice shrieked as she chased after Gladyse to the shop, Doll Domination, but calling her first.

Gladyse turned on her MP3 player, listening to the song her sister uploaded for her.

_Boys call yoy sexy,_

_and you don't care what they say,_

_See, everytime you turn around_

_they're screaming your name._

_Boys call you sexy,_

_and you don't care what they say,_

_See, eveytime you turn aroound_

_they're screaming your name._

Gladyse smiled. This one of her favourite songs as she replayed it all the way to the shop, Doll Domination. Unknown to her, her handphone was ringing and the song was a forshadow to her death....

Alice ran out of the station, hoping to carch up with Gladyse.

Gladyse entered the shop, looking at the dolls. Stuffed dolls, fat dolls, animal dolls, whatever dolls. It was like girl haven! Gladyse was scouting at the top shelf when she spotted a large cat doll with claws made out of real obsidian that's dyed purple. Gladyse loved it immediately.

"Lady, may I borrow the spare ladd3er to take a look at the cat doll there?"

"Yes. The ladder's just there."

Unknown to them, there was a small window on the wall of the storeroom, splashing water coming from the garden hose in. Gladyse grebbed the creaking ladder as she climbed up.

Alice rushed across the street. Doll Domination was extremely close. Almost there....

Gladyse reached up, trying to take the cat doll when it gleam wickedly at her, and that's when she felt scared as the music in her MP3 played the chorus:

_But be careful what you wish for 'cause you might just get it...._

Gladyse realised everything and death's clue to her as her hand was holding the cat and the ladder broke, causing her to tumble down as her hand dragged the cat down with her, causing the obsidian claws to stab into her face, one through the eye and another through her mouth.

Alice managed to reach there just seconds after Gladyse's death...

A/N NOTES: Oh my gosh! Do you get the irony of Gladyse death? Doll Domination was the album for the song "When I Grow Up" and the girl group is called Pussycat Dolls......


	4. Road Rage

A/N Notes: Okay. Warning! Gross chapter head! The next three deaths are connected, but this chaper contains two of them. If I feel like it, I'll post all 3 of the deaths! Thanks**_ Oggytheogre321_** for reviewing! This chapter, I hope you like!" Again, f bomb appears. Next chapter may not consist of it. Oh yeah, Sun and Don's surnames are Hyong Park, not Psrk! Sorry! Oh yeah, there's romance in this chapter.

Alice screamed. Even thou Gladyse only got two obsidian claws, one in her eye, piercing through it and instantly killing her and another stabbed through her mouth, cutting her throat, she looked as if her death was more bloodier then Dallas. Dallas got decapsipated and his jagged neck stump stook out, blood spraying rapidly out of his ateries, spraying blood in high volicity and volume around the whole area, as told by James. Gladyse eye came out as the medics extracted the doll from Gladyse limp body. Obviously the clerk shrieked and called the medics immediately.

"Hey! What a coincidence, Alice!" Alice heard a spft whispered voice behind her as she turned around to see a pale woman in nurse uniform.

" Germaine! I didn't know...you work at St. Johns hospital." Alice turned around to see Gladyse bodied and nearly faintwd. As they tried to pluck of the damn claw from her eye, the eye broke as the eye and the muscles conjoining it came out as it landed directly in front of her. Alice felt something rush up her throat, as she spewed all over the eye. Germaine whited out like most of the other nurse. Blood poured profusely from her eyeless socket, quickly covering the floor around her and staining her disfigured face and white shirt _blood red. Slowly, the blood flow reduced_ as it finally stopped. Germaine turned her face away, asking to be excused as she hurrued to the toilet. Alice took a look at the body again. This time the medics exteacted the claw from her throat as the tounge ripped off, causing another massive bloodflow. Alice saw Germaine coming out from the toilet, only to turn green and rushing back again.

James entered the shop to interrogate the clerk as he saw the body of Gladyse, turned to a dark shade of green as he rushed to the toilet, shoving Germaine back in. Germaine groaned as she reexit the toilet. Germaine went to speak with Alice, obviously still having a tint of green with her.

"It's happening, already, is it? Oh my gosh, it's a nightmare! I can now see myself being shredded by a wood chipper....." Germaine stiffened as she shuddered. Alice just nodded. She wondered how she couldn't catch Gladyse when she saw the MP3, and it saying next song. "Shut Up And Drive". But drive was missing the letter 'r' and 'v', so it became "Shut Up And D i e". Alice realised this as a foreshadowing. She wanted to inform Germaine. Unfortunately, Germaine had already been gossiping with a nurse and James was intergorrating the frightened clerk. Alice looked at the list. Don was next.

~Sun and Don's house~

Later in the night, Sun felt as if she needed to watch the news, like something was bugging her.

"Don, turn on the TV! I wanna hear the news!" Sun shouted to Don, who plopped himself on the sofa, about to watch TV.

"Ugh! Fine!" Don started the TV when the newscaster appeared with a grim face. Sun just came along, breing two cans of Diet coke and two mini cheese pizza. The newscaster begined to speak in a grim voice. "A gruesome accident happened in Doll Domination, a neighourhood shop selling exquisite dolls which attracted the victim, Gladyse Brownington, a senior in Yale who frequented the shop. Gladyse borrowed a ladder and as she was taking a cat doll with purple obsidians for claws, the ladder Broke by strange circumstances, causing her to be gruesomely impaled by the claws. The death is being investigated as we move to Jenna Washington, at the scene of the accident. Jenna, please."

"Thank you, Helena. I'm at the gruesome scene where Gladyse died. As you can see, the corspe has been removed, leaving behing a patch of blood that couldn't go away. It turns out an eye ans her tounge was ripped off from her while extracting the doll that killed her, causing large amount of blood to stain the floor. I interviewed some people, and here it is.

"I couldn't believe this s*** happened! She just died as if death had a vendetta with her!" Jarek Browser, the clerk threw to the microphone and shrinking off in fear.

"F***! All I was doing was shopping for dolls when the cat doll killed her! It was like it came out of a movie!" a mother of two stated, wanting to call herself as Felicia Glirea, and her sons Shaun and Shawn. " I cannot believe my son saw that grewsome scene!"

Sun stared in shock as they interviewed Alice Redfield. "I came here because I had a vision of her death! The curse is real and my friend is next!"

Jenna Washington continued.

"It turns out the curse is real as police officer James comfirmed. He declined to be interviewed. That is all. Helena, please."

Sun eye's widened as she gasped while Don nearly whited out. Don started crying, something he rarely did, almost something he never did.

"Sun! I'm about to die! I don't wanna fucking die!"

"Don! Don't worry. There's still Elena, right? Elena could be before you!"

"But I will still die after Elena! Unlike you, which you're death still quite far from you!"

Sun forgotten about this. How could she forgotten? How would she live without Don? An obstinate silence filled the room when Sun's phone rang loudly. Elena was calling her. Sun picked up the phone as she questioned Elena.

"Elena Did you watch the news?"

"Duh! Gladyse died! I could be next! I don't wanna die!"

"I also don't want my brother to die, Elena!"

"I know! My brother is starting to freak out, calling our parents. I just want to say my prayers to Don."

"Okay, wait a moment."

Sun passed the phone to Don, as he shakily picked it up from Sun's hand.

"Yes.....Elena?"

"Meet me outside school tommorow. We're going to meet Alice, Ryan, Lora and Germaine at the cafe in the shopping centre tommorow. God! I feel old!"

"Okay. And Elena? Tell me the truth. Why are you a bitch?"

Elena laughed as she replied," Cos I wanna be one. Got a problem with that?"

"No...no..."

"Bye, and wish you the best!"

"Me too. Bye."

Don returned the phone back to his sister as he lied on the sofa, thinking.

~Elena's house~

Elena Fletcher turned off her cellphone. She thought about the question Don asked. Why was she a bitch? As far as she know, all she did was attend wld parties, and that always ended up with someone being knocked up. Elena sighed. Being rich could be boring as she sighed again. Her thoughts move back to Don. Don Hyong Park was cute, and the more she thought about it, his daredevil and devil-may-care attitude actually appealed to her as she swooned. She also thought how lean Don actually is. She caught herself. Shit! She was really losing her mind! Damn, what is she doing? Elena quickly turned off the lights as her dreams took her somewhere else...

~Don's bedroom~

Don thought about Elena. Elena. Elena. Why was he thinking about the bitch Elena? Okay, this was seriously wierd. Elena and her beautiful silky hair. And her big........ Gah! He really needed to stop letting his mind wander as he turned off his lights, falling into a slumber...

~Gary's truck~

Gary was packing stuff and loading them into the back of his truck. He yawned as he forgotten about his placing in death. He sluggishly climbed into the truck, locking the door, covering his body with a conforter before turning up the airconditioner and fell asleep.

At the next day, after school, Alice,Ryan and Lora no french class nor soccer practice therefore they set of early to a cafe called Crash Destination. Alice visibly shuddered with Ryan and Lora. They spotted Germaine and waved to her. Lora chattered her teeth as she walked to the entrance, plopping on a seat beside Germaine. Alice and Ryan then chose their seats, Ryan seating beside Alice and Lora. Lora started the conversation.

"So why are we here?"

"We have to save Don or meaby Elena."

"Did you have any vision?"

"Yes. I saw a pink string, a car and a truck and then finally a post light."

"Okay. Let's discuss while waiting for them."

~At school~

Elena watched as Don came out of soccer, sweaty beyond belief. Elena immediately responded.

"Ugh! Who turned on the carcasses here?"

Don sighed as he opened the shower door in the male toilet, Elena waiting outside. "Be quick! I wanna meet Lora!" Don turned on the shower, looking at his face through the mirror in the shower. Stained with soap and dirt, he barely saw himself. His eyes were big like Sun's, thou they're asian. He looked at his lean body. Not bad! He thought to himself as he turned the shower tap. Elena impatiently tapped her foot as she sighed in boredom. Unknown to Don and Elena, Don's reflection was a foreshadow of his death.

10 minutes passed as Don finally exited in new fresh clothes. He pulled Elena along, to her shock.

"Hey! Move slower! You're hurting my wrist!"

"Like I care! I wanna survive this shit!" Even as he said that, his heart thumped as he was with Elena.

"Fine! But please move slower! I don't want to break one of my nail!"

"Gah!" Don sighed in defeat as he slowed down, talking to Elena.

"Hey, so why did you take french?"

"Uhhh........personal!"

"........Would you tell me?"

"Say please."

"No."

"_Say please._" Elena said it in such a sensual voice Don just grunted and muttered please.

"Cos, I've heard french are......you should know the rest." Elena smirked as they crossed the road. Don groaned, but laughed.

Gary drived across the road in high speed, bored to death and forgetting putting on his seatbelt.

After a moment of conversation, they found out both love playing Left 4 Dead 2 and sushi. Elena realised Don wasn't as cold as he normally seems to be, while Don found out Elena just was like any normal girl, just to rich for her own good. Elena, taking the chance, went to hold his hand, and Don didn't resisted, but smiled instead. At the last traffic light, ELena pecked Don's cheek, causing both of them to blush.

"Quick! The traffic light!"

"Yeah!"

Don pulled Elena across as the green man blinked when suddenly a white car ran over Don, spreading his entrials everywhere. Elena shrieked in heartbrokenness and fear when a pink ribbon from the car snatched her leg, pulling her, causing her to trip and be dragged. Alice and the gang saw what happened. Sun shrieked and broke down while Ryan ran across to save Elena.

Elena was dragged along the road by the pink ribbon. The driver, Elena knew and predicted was drunk beyond belief. She shrieked as the car sharply turned, breaking her leg when a monstroud truck appeared in front of her. Elena thought it was the end when a sharp tackle broke the pink string, saving her life as she tumbled on the road, crying loudly. Gary was deiving the truck, as he slammed the breaks vehomently. Since he never did put on seat belt, he flew over the windscreen, breaking it and shattering it as blood splattered everywhere. The truck rolled over his almost dead life, squishing it like a bug, causing him to explode vehemently. Jake rushed to the cafe where he would find his sister, wanting to slap her and pulled her home and scolding her vehemently for meeting up with the gang. The truth, was he wanting to control Elena, his younger sister. He ran pass a lamp post, when the fiery truck came, slamming him into the lamp post, splitting his body into half, his entrials strewn across the road as the truck continued running, crushing both the parts of Jake and his insides,before exploding into a flaming tornado.

A/N Notes: Oh my gosh! Elena X Don! I was actually planning for Elena's demise but I wanted to see her reaction as well as Sun's. If Sun was not there, the story might alter. Anyways, did you like the "Shut Up And D i e"?


End file.
